Lipid-conjugates having a pharmacological activity of inhibiting the enzyme phospholipase A2 (PLA2, EC 3.1.1.4) are known in the prior art. Phospholipase A2 catalyzes the breakdown of phospholipids at the sn-2 position to produce a fatty acid and a lysophospholipid. The activity of this enzyme has been correlated with various cell functions, particularly with the production of lipid mediators such as eicosanoid production (prostaglandins, thromboxanes and leukotrienes), platelet activating factor and lysophospholipids. Since their inception, lipid-conjugates have been subjected to intensive laboratory investigation in order to obtain a wider scope of protection of cells and organisms from injurious agents and pathogenic processes.